1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, the invention relates to a signal connector which is adapted to be connected with a signal line comprising a plurality of cores.
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, the invention relates to a signal connector which is applied to he connected with a signal line comprising a plurality of cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal line, a network line or a telephone line, for instance, is a wire in common use. Inside each signal line comprises a plurality of cores, and each of the plurality of cores delivers a different signal. When the signal line connects with a socket, it is necessary to use a signal connector for the purpose of fixing and connecting electricity.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A, 1B. 2A and 2B which are shown as a prior signal connector 80. FIGS. 1A and 1B are shown as a state diagram for a prior signal connector 80 when the signal line 90 is not fixed, and FIGS. 2A and 2B are shown as a state diagram for the prior signal connector 80 when the signal line 90 is fixed.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. The signal line 90 comprises a plurality of cores 91. Inside of the signal connector 80 also has a corresponding containing space to allow the cores 91 to pass through. When someone wants to fix the signal line 90 in the signal connector 80, every core 91 of the signal line 90 must be separately passed through the corresponding containing space first.
Please refer to FIGS. 2A and 2B. After every core 91 of the signal line 90 separately passes through the corresponding containing space, a hand tool is used to press down the fastener 81 and the plurality of electric contacts 82 separately. The fastener 81 fixes the signal connector 80 and the signal line 90 with each other. Each of the plurality of electric contacts 82 pricks the isolation layer of each of the plurality of cores 91 to make every plurality of electric contacts 82 electrically connected with each of the plurality of cores 91 separately. Signal from signal line 90 can be delivered by the plurality of electric contacts 82 while connected with an external socket (not shown in the figures). The fixed part 83 can be used to fix the signal connector 80 with the external socket.
However, the prior signal connector 80 has many drawbacks. Because the prior signal connector 80 is long in shape, each of the plurality of cores 91 has to pass a certain distance to reach the containing space of the cores 91. Since the cores 91 are long and thin signal lines often, the plurality of cores 91 cannot be smoothly taken into the containing space. It is quite inconvenient when using the prior signal connector.
Moreover, because the end of the containing space is in a closed state, the plurality of cores 91 have to be cut into the same length in advance. Otherwise, a certain longer core 91 may wedge against the end of the containing space, so it is not possible to put all of the plurality of cores 91 into the containing space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a signal connector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.